Otherworldly
by NinjaWolf95
Summary: Shinigami-sama decides to send his two newest students, Adam and Amerie, to another dimension to fight the monsters that have been escaping through a rip in their dimension. He says it would be a good lesson on teamwork for Adam, but his attitude only worsens after Amerie starts attending Ouran Academy. He notices her getting close to the Host Club VP, and doesn't like it. KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Adam snarled menacingly. "Damn these rich snobs." He looked over to Amerie, who was acting like a shy dog. "What the hell are you doing? You're the one that's supposed to be attending class here, not me." Amerie looked up at her meister nervously. He was always so mean to her. She didn't know why she accepted him as her meister. Maybe it was because no one else would take such a weak weapon as herself. She sighed shakily and started to explain herself.

"I've… I've never been outside our dimension before. I'm just so nervous. What if they realize…that I'm not like them?" Amerie asked. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. She knew what he was thinking. They weren't very nice things. Amerie frowned at Adam.

"It doesn't matter! The only reason we're here is because Shinigami-sama said some monsters got across the dimension barrier and ended up here. He said they're in this general area. You're going to go to school here, because lately there's been an outbreak of monsters appearing at this school. I'll be nearby," he pauses to point at a small building not far from where they were standing, "so if a monster appears I'll be able to get here. I need to be monitoring for abnormal entities, so that's why I can't go with you." Amerie sighed again.

"Oh…"

"You're such a nuisance. I don't even know why I picked you," Adam grumbled. He crossed his arms and glared at Amerie. Amerie winced at his harsh look and lowered her shoulders in submission. Their relationship was more of a human-and-pet relationship than a human-and-weapon relationship. At the academy in their dimension, everyone seemed to treat their weapon as if they were humans themselves. Adam was the only exception. "You'd better get in there."

Amerie walked into the big school after Adam left. She was so nervous. She tried to get Shinigami-sama to pick a different team to come here, but he insisted it would be a good lesson regarding teamwork and compassion for Adam. Amerie agreed that Adam did need a wake-up call, but she didn't want to have to leave her own dimension for that to happen.

_"You'll be going to a high-brow school in Japan called Ouran High School," Shinigami-sama said. He had Adam and Amerie in his office, explaining their mission. "But only Amerie will attend classes like a normal student. There's a rip somewhere in our dimension that's allowing monsters to travel to their dimension, and they're all landing near that school. We need you two there to fight off those monsters until we can find and fix the rip." Shinigami-sama looked at Adam. "You'll be in a nearby building, monitoring the area for monsters. I expect to see good things from you two." _

Amerie was snapped out of her flashback when someone started to poke her. Amerie blushed, realizing she had been standing in front of the doors like a lost child. She looked to the person poking her and said, "Uh, s-sorry. I was daydreaming. Did you need something?"

The boy looked at her and tilted his head, "You must be new here. You're not wearing the uniform." Amerie noticed the boy had on a nice blue suit-top with black pants. Amerie nodded in reply. "Oh, in that case, do you want me to show you to the Chairman's office?"

Amerie nodded again, "That would be great. Thank you, uh…"

"Haruhi Fujioka. It's no problem, really," he said, smiling a little. "I was just off to get some things for my club, and saw you here looking lost." Amerie blushed again. "Oh, don't worry! I was pretty lost too when I first arrived. This school is huge and very confusing at first." Amerie smiled sheepishly.

"That makes me feel a little better."

After making a lot of turns around confusing hallways, they finally arrived at the Chairman's office. Haruhi knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello, Chairman?"

"Oh, Haruhi! It's nice to see you! I'm busy at the moment, what do you need?" said an aged man. Haruhi walked up to the desk and spoke with the man, while Amerie stayed behind. They had a rather short conversation. Within a few minutes, Haruhi and Amerie were exiting the office.

"I'll have to take you to the Host Club so Tamaki can get you a uniform…" Haruhi said. He seemed displeased and slightly annoyed. "The guys there are rather…rambunctious, so be warned."

They took another walk through the hallways before arriving at a music room. Amerie looked up at the sign, "Is this it? Music Room Three?" Haruhi nodded and opened the doors. A burst of rose petals flew out of the door.

"Welcome!" said a choir of voices. Haruhi sighed.

"Guys, it's just me," he said. Amerie blushed when she saw the group of boys inside. _They're so cute!_

"Haruhi, who's your friend?" said a cheery little blond. He ran over to the two and smiled brightly, looking up at Amerie. Amerie smiled a little and waved. "She's really pretty, Haruhi!"

"This is, uh..." Haruhi looked at Amerie.

"O-Oh, my name is Amerie Simon. I-I'm from…uh…far away," Amerie stammered.

"She has an American name, but I can't pinpoint her accent," said a dark-haired boy with glasses. He was writing down things on a clipboard.

"Is she a new student?" asked two identical voices. "Is she joining the club?"

"She just needs Tamaki to get her a uniform," Haruhi said, annoyed. A taller blond boy stepped forward.

"It would be an honor, milady," he said, kissing Amerie's hand. She blushed madly and yanked her hand away.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Amerie exclaimed, flustered. The two identical boys started laughing.

"Looks like you have your first official hater, Boss!" they mused. Tamaki sulked in the corner.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Haruhi said to Amerie. Amerie was still internally fussing over Tamaki's actions. She's never been _that_ close with a boy, unless you count being held as a weapon by Adam. But Adam didn't like her and never treated her like Tamaki just did.

"E-Eh… I-it's okay," Amerie said, smiling sheepishly. Suddenly, Adam burst through the doors, able to track Amerie since she's not human. Amerie was shoved by one of the doors, and stumbled into a very expensive-looking statue. It fell and broke. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I…"

"Amerie!" Adam demanded her attention. The host club stopped their antics to stare at the scene curiously. "We have to go, _right now_!" Amerie knew what was wrong. She turned to the boys of the host club and mumbled more apologies before running off with Adam.

"Transform, you idiot!" Adam ordered as they ran down the hall. Amerie whimpered and transformed into her weapon form, which was a whip with long spikes on it. Adam grabbed Amerie and ran out of the school and hopped onto his motorcycle, driving off to fight the monster that had appeared.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked, back to normal again.

"I don't know, she's weird," the twins said.

"She's going to have to pay off for that statue," Kyoya said. He calculated some things on his calculator and wrote some things down. "If she doesn't pay us with money, she'll have to work with the host club like Haruhi."

"She's a girl though, and it's obvious she is," Haruhi said. Tamaki snapped his fingers and went into one of his dramatic scenes.

"I got it! She'll be my adopted daughter!" Tamaki said proudly. Everyone rolled their eyes at that. "She'll work by serving tea and cakes to the customers instead of hosting."

"That will work," Kyoya said, actually agreeing with Tamaki. "Since she can't be a host, she'll be the waitress."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam parked his motorcycle and quickly hopped off to find the monster his machine picked up. Amerie was quieter than usual- not that he minded. He quickly found the monster and killed it. Amerie turned back into her human form and ate the soul.

"All better now?" Adam teased her. "That black hole of a stomach satisfied?"

"You're so mean…." Amerie mumbled.

"It's what I'm good at," Adam said, smirking. Amerie frowned.

"I need to go back to school. They probably think you kidnapped me."

"Whatever, whatever. I'll take you back to school."

A few minutes later Adam dropped Amerie back off at Ouran and drove back to the other building. Amerie wandered through the school and finally found Music Room Three. She peeked in, but it seemed like they didn't want to be bothered. All the boys were relaxing and having a good time conversing with each other. Finally, Haruhi noticed her.

"Amerie? You're back. Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I…uh…it's a secret," Amerie stated nervously. She stepped into the room and was instantly ambushed by Kyoya.

"You do realize that if you do not pay me back the money for that statue you broke earlier, you'll have to work for it?" he said, looking at her with that cold stare of his.

"O-Oh, I forgot about that…" Amerie said. "I don't have any money on me; my uh, parents, don't live in this di-country."

"I figured so. We've decided you'll be doing maid work for the Host Club," he said, walking away. Amerie sighed. _Great, this is just what I need…_

"We're already done with the club for today, so you'll start tomorrow," Kyoya said.

"Amerie-chan, come have cake with us~!" the little blond said happily.

"Okay, sure," Amerie said quietly. She walked over to the table they were all sitting around and pulled up a chair.

"Oh, here's your uniform by the way," Kyoya said. He handed her a plain yellow dress. "And this is your uniform for when you work for the Host Club." He then handed her a maid's outfit.

"H-Huh? I have to wear this?" Amerie exclaimed, blushing. "But you're all boys! It'll be weird…" Haruhi chuckled.

"Don't worry, Amerie-chan, I'm not a boy. I look like one because of my hair, though," _she_ said. Amerie looked at Haruhi in shock.

"Haruhiiii! Why would you tell her that?" Tamaki yelled, suddenly freaking out.

"Don't worry," one of the twins said.

"She won't tell, will you?" the other one said, the both of them looming over Amerie threateningly.

"N-No! Of course not," Amerie said, backing against her chair. She smiled nervously at the two.

"Oh, by the way, those two are Hikaru and Kaoru, the scary one is Kyoya, that's Tamaki, and Honey, and Mori," Haruhi said, introducing everyone to Amerie.

"It's nice to meet you all," Amerie said shyly.

Soon enough Amerie was a part of the family. The group had a lot of fun talking to each other and getting to know Amerie. Amerie was happy she found friends, but was sad when she had to go back to Adam. She never liked being around Adam, and he didn't feel any different. The only difference is that Amerie still cares about Adam, whereas Adam wouldn't care if Amerie lost two limbs.

"I have to go now, bye!" Amerie said, rushing out of the room to go home.

When she got home (to the building not far from the school) she saw that most of the space was taken up by Adam's equipment. Adam was eating some noodles, watching the screens. He didn't even bother to say hi to Amerie when she entered the small house.

"Nothing come up yet?" she asked.

"Obviously," Adam said, annoyed. "I'm busy." Amerie sighed. Adam was always busy. She just wishes they could be friends.

Amerie spent the rest of the night watching television. She took a quick shower before heading to bed. Her room was much smaller than Adam's and she only had a futon to sleep on. It didn't matter much to her though. She had her own room; she was happy enough with that.

The next day's classes passed by uneventful for Amerie. She was actually excited to start her job in the Host Club. All the guys seemed to like her there, and Haruhi was really nice to her. She didn't expect to make so many friends her first day. She was happy. This was all Amerie ever wanted. Good friends who saw her for her and not her weapon.

"Sorry I'm kind of late, I had a hard time getting the outfit on," Amerie said, walking into the club room. The first one to acknowledge Amerie was Kyoya, who looked at her and then looked away oddly, pushing his glasses up.

"We haven't started yet. You got lucky this time," Kyoya said. Amerie sighed in relief.

"Amerie-chan, you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed happily, hugging her. Amerie smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Honey-sempai!" Amerie quickly got into a conversation with Honey and the twins.

"You seem to really enjoy all these weirdoes, Amerie," Haruhi said, chuckling. In the background, Tamaki started shouting with glee. Something about how Amerie will bring out more of Haruhi's feminine side.

"It's really nice. I've never really been treated this nicely before," Amerie said.

"Amerie-chan, do people bully you?" Honey said, frowning. Amerie shook her head.

"No, I mean, not really. I'm just…different," Amerie said. Haruhi smiled.

"We're all different here. You fit in fine," she said. Amerie smiled. Kyoya walked over and interrupted the conversation.

"It's about time to open," he said. "Amerie, I'll show you the ropes." Amerie got up and followed Kyoya over to a table. "You know how to brew tea, at least, right?" Amerie nodded. "Good. We have seventeen different kinds of tea and cakes. You'll be going around to each table and asking what the customers would like to have." Kyoya gave her a list of the cakes and tea, each having a number. "I've simplified it for you by giving each item a number."

"Oh, thank you Kyoya-san," Amerie said. Kyoya just nodded in reply, looking away.

Three hours passed by before the club was closed to customers. Amerie felt she had done a fairly good job. She only messed up six requests. However, she was a bit pressured because of Kyoya, who was watching her and pointing out each mistake she made. She was glad he didn't do that in class, or she would probably drop out.

"You made a total of thirty-two mistakes," Kyoya said to Amerie once everything was cleaned up. "I see you weren't taught proper etiquette, so we'll have to teach you that. The host club approaches customers with good manners and proper etiquette, always."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyoya-san. I'll try harder next time," she said. Kyoya looked at her blankly, then back to his clipboard.

"You'll see me twice a week for etiquette classes," Kyoya stated. "As for the cakes and tea, you'll have to learn those on your own time. I expect you can do that much yourself."

Amerie nodded, "Yes."

Meanwhile, everyone else in the club watched Kyoya and Amerie talking. They noticed something odd.

"He's not being as cold with her," Kaoru said.

"It's creeping me out," Hikaru added.

"It's motherly love!" Tamaki said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not. Kyoya-sempai doesn't have the same weird fantasy you do, Tamaki-sempai." At that remark, Tamaki went to his sulking corner. "He's probably just being nice because she's new."

Amerie's cell phone started to ring, and she excused herself to the other side of the room. It was Adam. He was probably wondering why she wasn't home yet. She flipped her phone open and answered it.

"Adam?"

"Where the hell are you at? It's almost seven!" Adam exclaimed over the phone. Amerie winced.

"I'm sorry; I'm on my way home right now," she said, trying to be quiet so the other club members couldn't hear her.

"You're such a bother!" Adam said, annoyed. "You'd better be home in fifteen minutes, you hear me?"

"Yes," Amerie said with a sigh. Adam hung up the phone and Amerie put her phone away. "Guys, I need to go home."

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Hikaru added in a teasing tone.

"Far from it…" Amerie mumbled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone said their good-byes to Amerie as she left.


End file.
